How she said yes
by MissDemigodWizard
Summary: A story of how lily Evans finally said yes to James Potter, with the help of the Marauders of course. Read and review? :-) ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: All things you recognise, the credit goes to JKRowlingDisclaimer: All things you recognise, the credit goes to JKRowling

A/N: New story! Read and review? :-)

* * *

"Shit Padfoot! She's here!' Whispered James Potter frantically.

"She's early?!"

"Oh merlin, what do we do now?"

"How am I supposed to know you're headboy!" Sirius replied grinning maliciously at the word 'Head boy'. It never got boring to tease his friend about that.

"Shut up Padfoot. We all concluded that Dumbledore was off his rocker!"

"Oooh! Using big words like concluded are we now?"

James couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Sirius' antics. Suddenly he had started doing this to much, his friends called it 'The Evans Influence.'

Obviously, the name was made up by none other than Sirius Black. He was seventeen years old, yet James swore he was two.

"Its not a big word Sirius. But more importantly, Wormtail and Moony messed up! They were supposed to keep her occupied!"

Sirius threw James his trademark grin, "Come on James, man up." And without warning he threw open the Gryffindor supply closet door ( Obviously only the marauders knew about it) and pushed James outside.

Later, he had to thank Sirius, because if he did it even a second late, then maybe Harry Potter wouldn't even exist.

He bumped into someone, and in a whirlwind of red and black he found his skull hitting the floor and the last thing he heard was, "I'm so sorry James!"

* * *

When James Potter woke up, the last thing he expected to see was the worried (but still beautiful) face of Lily Evans. Her bright green eyes were shining with tears and her lush red hair were gently tickling him in the face.

"Wha-"

"Oh James!" She sobbed as she fell on top of him, "I'm so so sorry! I didn't know you were there and then you fell down and cracked your skull, you've been unconscious for three days! Sirius, Remus and Peter told me you were dead!"

"Woah." Was all James could manage, because honestly, what else could you say when you were supposed to be dead. "Its OK!"

She still continued to cry, clutching him a little to tightly, "I was so worried!"

He couldn't help smiling, even though it was no situation to, it was still enjoyable having Lily Evans hugging you and crying over you. "You don't have to be worried now! But I'm flattered you care so much!"

Lily couldn't help a small smile of herself, 'Well obviously I care you douchebag!"

"Wait, what, you-"

She rolled her eyes, "Alice was right, you boys are so oblivious!"

"Evans?" Asked James sitting up a little to quickly causing dots to blur his vision, but he ignored that, his mind spinning with questions.

"You know Potter you're not that bad."

"Thanks, but Lily Evans, are you implying what i never thought I'd hear?"

"And what is that?" She said smiling as she stood up.

"Do you, you know…"

"What?"

"Do you like-"

"Mr Potter when did you wake up?!"

Great, James mentally cursed, way to go to Madam Pomphrey for spoiling the moment, "Right now."

She sniffed disapprovingly, "Miss Evans, I would've appreciated if you had informed me."

"Sorry, professor." Said Lily who to, looked slightly annoyed.

"Very well, Mr potter, drink this up." She said Passing his a goblet of smelly purple liquid, "How are you feeling now?"

"Perfect, when can I go?"

"No need to be so enthusiastic now," she smiled, "In a day or two maybe." James groaned.

"Mr. Potter, drink up come on, I'll be back in an hour to check on you. Miss Evans, I would like if you could leave, he needs to rest." With that Pomphrey bustled away back into the depths of her office.

James grinned at Lily, "Where were we Evans?"

"Drink up Potter." She chided with a playful smirk.

With a groan, he drank up the liquid in one gulp and gagged, "Merlin that was disgusting!"

Lily laughed, "I should leave now Mr Potter."

"What aww!"

"I'll be back after lunch." Lily turned around and walked away.

"Come on you can do it!" Thought James, quickly he manned up.

"Evans!" He called up as she was about to turn the handle.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Silence. He knew he messed up, but what the reply he got shocked him to no end.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A/N:

Hi, so I apologise if there were mistakes, I wrote this is in like 20 minutes when I should've been revising for my Final math exam tomorrow. I'm evil, I know! So I really liked this! Please make a girl happy and review! Whoever reviews, I'll mention them in my next story and I'll and check out their story. Good deal right? ;) Any ideas for a next fic? Review? :-)

Note, this story was on for two days, and only the first line showed! :-( I got sosososo many visitors, 41! More that I've ever got! :-)


End file.
